Fighting For You
by Dead-book-walking
Summary: The winx club arrived at red fountain in a terrible state. Their bodies beaten and brusied, barly holding on for their lives. Al caused by the terrible Trix, who have come back stronger then ever...but How? Since the winx were so badly injured, their powers have shut down... Can they still fight? Flora meets an amazing guy, but will he bring her pain or love?
1. Chapter 1

**RED FOUNTAIN – SPECIALISTS ACADEMY**

Sky panted, tired from all the hard training that they were being put through.

"Tried already _Prince_?" Riven mocked, even though he was exhausted. Riven rushed forward, lifting his sword over his head and swinging down when he got close to Sky.

Dodging, Sky rolled and then jumped to his feet. "Not as much as you are!" Sky laughed

Suddenly alarms rang in the training arena, every specialist stopping, and preparing for action.

Saladin, who had watched the boys spare, contacted the main security office through his staff

"What is going on!?" Saladin demanded, confusion was written all over his face.

"There has been a breach at the east barrier! The intruders… they look like their…." The teacher stated

"Never mind! Just show me!" Saladin shouted, having low patience on this matter. An image projected from his staff, of five flying blobs heading straight for the school.

"Zoom in!" Brandon shouted , running closer to the image.

The protection, enlarged to show… devastation

"NO!" Sky yelled as he stared at the image of five flying fairies, that were hurt beyond belief.

Riven yelled something nobody could catch and started running to the east gate, soon following him was Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia and a couple other people with medical supplies.

***AT THE EAST GATE***

The boys had arrived just as the girls fell to the ground, breathing hard. Running to their girlfriends aids, they were frightened by the sight of their beat up bodies.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, running up to her with a knot of fear in his belly. Rapping his hands around her bloodied body, and scanning his eyes over her face.

"Sky…." She muttered, slightly smiling, before passing out.

The other boys having the same problem, the girls had passed out before they could ask what had happened.

Riven had Musa in his arms running towards the infirmary, with tears in his eyes and the other guys doing the same.

Helia, who had run to Floras aid, was carrying her as if she were a delicate flower. He had to, because there was a large gash across her stomach. Blood was pooling out, and her eye lids were fluttering.

Helia who had been brought along to help was carrying a beautiful fairy, well she would be beautiful without all the blood.

Unlike the other guys, he has never met these fairies in his life. The girl he was carrying moaned in pain, and as she did his heart cried out for her. Though he has never met her, he wanted to hold her and make her pain disappear…

Entering the infirmary, he placed the fairy he was holding gently onto a bed.

"Please be okay! You have to be okay!" Brandon yelled at his sleeping princess. Stella's face was very pale, the blood coming from a cut on her forehead was trickling down her face.

"Hey… Musa… wake up, okay…" Riven sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. Musa lying completely still was burned from electricity. The burns running down her arms and across her body.

Medics ran through the room, taking charge of the scene, and ushering the guys out of the room.

"NO! Get off me!" Sky yelled, trying to fight his way back to Bloom. Who had ice particles covering her body, she was shivering, and her teeth were chattering so much that she would sometimes bite her lip. Causing it to bleed and her bruises were turning a deep shade of purple already.

Helia was being pushed out of the room, but was fighting back. He didn't know why, he wanted to stay by her side, the beautiful fairy that he carried in.

He _had_ to stay by her side. He didn't know why, but it was a feeling of longing that churned inside him.

Once all the boys were pushed out the doors, everyone was devastated. Timmy couldn't stop crying, and Riven was punching the wall.

Helia walked up to the boys and bowed "Please excuse me, I must tend to my duties"

Riven turned, and practically growled "FINE, Leave and go to _your duties_! GO!" and punched the wall again, this time leaving a hole.

Helia understood that he was upset, why all the men were upset. Their girlfriends were lying terribly hurt on the other side of the doors.

He himself was worried; he didn't want anything to happen to the precious fairy that he had carried in.

-_Please be safe… my precious flower_- He thought

As the boys paced and cried, the doctors worked on healing the fairies.

Screams came from the other side of the doors, causing the boys to jump in panic. Guards had to be called to keep the boys from breaking down the infirmary doors.

"Stella!" Brandon called, slamming his fist against his knee

"Who..." Timmy sniffed "could have done..." he sniffed again "this"

Riven turned to face him, and walking with a murderous look on his face.

"I don't know... But when i find out, their dead" Riven spoke in such a scary way, that the guards flinched.

Sky pulled at his hair, worrying if everything was going smoothly inside with the girls.

Suddenly the door opened, to reveil a doctor. The guys jumped to their feet and surrounded him, bombarding him with questions

"Are they alright Doc?"

"What Happened?"

"Is It really serious?"

"Are they gonna live?"

"Enough!" the doctor snapped, which wasn't the best thing to do when you have a bunch of angry specialists right in front of you.

Riven grabbed the mans doctor coat by its collars, and pushed him against the wall.

"I asked you a question! Now answer!" Riven screamed, shaking the doctor, giving him a scare. The guards, jumped on Riven and pulled him back, Riven was struggling but gave up, he had no energy left. his eyes cold, as he stared at the doctor, waiting for him to speak.

Readjusting his collar, the doctor straightened himself, and said "The girls will be fine..." Everyone sighed in relief, and smiled.

Except for Timmy, who asked the question no one wanted to hear "But?"

Looking at the floor, the docter said "Their Fairy powers have..." pausing, wanting to prepare them before he dilivered

Sky asked "have...?" not wanting to wait any longer

The docter continued, this time looking straight at the guys "It's seemes their powers have disapeared... and they may never come back"


	2. Chapter 2

**RED FOUNTAIN – INFIRMARY**

Flora groaned…. and brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Look! Flora's awake…" A familiar sounding voice whispered

Finally opening her eyes, Flora glanced around the room. White walls, lots of beds, and the specialists?

"It's okay Flora, your safe" Ms. Faragonda said, gently patting Flora's non-bandaged hand.

"Where…" But before Flora could finish she heard Brandon yelling

"Stella! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Stella just put her hands over her ears and groaned, not wanting to hear any noise.

"It's okay Flora, you're in Red Fountain's Infirmary" Ms. Faragonda said quietly, smiling slightly, hoping to reassure Flora.

Shifting slightly, Flora tried to move her legs to the side of the bed to stand. But fell back in pain immediately.

"Owwwwwww….." Flora moaned

"Yes, please don't try to stand… if you need anything, we will try and get it for you" said a nearby doctor.

Removing the covers, Flora looked down and saw her stomach covered in layers of bandages, with a little blood seeping through. Gasping, she quickly covered herself again, and looked at Ms. Faragonda.

Who had a sad expression on her face, as she turned away and walked to the front of the room "If I could get everyone's attention…?"

Riven and Musa were hugging each other in the sweetest way, though Riven was careful about Musa's burns. They released each other, to face Ms. Faragonda but still held hands.

Brandon was sitting next to Stella in the Infirmary bed, cuddling tightly, Brandon was giving gentle kisses all over her neck, stopped and paid attention.

Bloom and Sky, were already paying attention, though Sky still played with Blooms hair.

Flora stared at her friends with longing; she wished she had a man that cared for her like that, but…. No one liked her in such a way. Not wanting to get teary eyed she turned away from the happy couples and looked at Ms. Faragonda who was standing there waiting for the past five mins.

"As you know, the Winx went out on a mission early Thursday morning... and then arrived that afternoon. They came here injured and nearly…. Dead" Ms. Faragonda had tears in her eyes as she told everyone this.

Thursday morning? How many days has it been? Wondered Flora… Flora gently placed a hand on her wounded stomach. Then noticed she had other injuries as well, her hand was wrapped in bandages, along with her right leg. What exactly happened?

"Well girls… I have some terrible news…." Ms. Faragonda had tears rolling down her face, slowly wiping them… she continued.

"You….y-you have lost your p-powers" Every one of the winx just stared…. Mouths gaping open and trying to grasp the news that had been delivered to them.

Flora was thinking hard –We lost our powers? How? - noticing a dead plant on the bedside table, she grabbed it and tried to give it life once again.

"Living Leafs" Flora whispered, and …. Nothing. Glancing up in horror, she tried again and again. Flora could hear the other girls doing the same with their powers. Nothing was happening!

Stella was the first to burst out crying

"Noooooo!" she sobbed, crying into Brandon's shoulder. Bloom and Techna were next, they cried and wept, and before Flora knew it, tears were streaming down her face as well.

With no one to hold her, Flora hugged herself as she laid back down onto the bed. What will they do?

"We have thought a solution to your problem though…." Said Saladin, as he entered the room. Behind him, walked in a boy that looked around her age, his black hair (remember Helia's black hair in season 4? It's that type on hair cut) shaped around his…

Gorgeous face! Flora's tear stained face, was openly staring at the new stranger that walked into the room. He was beautiful! His muscular form slightly showing through his specialist gear.

He turned his head to look her way, and caught Flora looking, Flora blushed and turned away.

-_She looks so cute when she blushes_- Helia thought, he was about to turn away when he noticed her bandages were starting to bleed through…

With a sharp intake of breath, Helia strode over to her, noticing her blush got deeper; he tried to hide a small smile.

Once he reached her bed, he glanced back at Saladin who was busy talking to Ms. Faragonda… Ms. Faragonda had a really big frown on her face; apparently she didn't like the idea so much.

Turning his attention back to the beautiful lady in front of him, he cleared his throat, which caused her to look up.

Flora could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, God she must look like a Tomato!

"Um… Miss… your bandages" he said

-_Even his voice sounds like an angel_- Thought Flora… Wait her bandages? Glancing down, she realized that she was bleeding

"Oh, my!" Gasped Flora, glancing nervously up at the guy, she tried reaching for the extra bandages on the night side table. But… they were out of reach!

The man gently reached over and handed them to her. He had a small smirk on his face, he was about to say something when…

"Girls you can no longer attend Alfea!" Saladin Stated

-_You really shouldn't have put it like that_- though Helia, as he sighed as the silent room turn into an uproar.

"No longer attend Alfea?"

"Where will we go?"

"Can we ever go back?"

"What will happen to them?"

"Ms. Faragon…"

"Now listen everybody! I agree with Saladin on this, you can no longer attend Alfea without any magic! But you will still need to defend your selves, in case the trix attack again… So… JUST in this case….

"You will be training HERE" Saladin boomed with delight

Again total silence… until Stella broke it with a big "WAHOOOOO!"

"Attend Red Fountain?" Flora asked, finally finding her voice. Forgetting about her bandages, Saladin now had her full attention.


End file.
